Seven Kingdoms & One Princess
by Kidou-Yuuto's-Girl
Summary: Yukimura Airi, an angelic girl, also "God's daughter". Seven Kings will fall in love with her, while she'll be worried about her brother, The Prince. The first one on break the barrier of family will be her king and help her with all the problems of life.
1. The reason I care about-Meeting the King

Seven Kingdoms and One Princess *~The reason I care about-Meeting the King~*

I opened the door, so I could visit him "Seiichi-nii-chan~. You okay? I'm missing you~"

"Airi, didn't you come here on the morning?" My nii-chan was right, I came here on morning

"Still, I'm worried about you cuz I love you" I went to his bed and sat next to him resting my head on his shoulder

"You know I'm fine, if something happens I'll tell you, you know that"

"I do, but-" Seiichi-nii-chan put his index finger on my lips

"Airi, I love you too, you know everything of me, I'm sure you'll know when something happens to me"

"Seiichi-nii-chan" I'm so happy that he's my nii-chan, I love him so much. It doesn't matter if he's sick, he's worried about me...thinking about it, is what I hate about him!

"Yukimura, Airi"

"Hu? Sanada-san, hello"

"Sanada, long time no see"

"Sorry Yukimura, I've beeing busy with the tennis team"

"Don't worry, Airi is here always"

"Yup, Sanada-san just leave Seiichi-nii-chan to me, so you only worry for the club, ne Seiichi-nii-chan?"

"She's right. Ne Airi, can you bring something form the store? Think Sanada is thirsty" I got up and went to the door

"Okay, I'll go to the store that's on the hospi-"

"But I want some magazines and I know you'll want an ice-cream"

"Hu?" I saw his face and understood something "Okay~ Sanada-san, you want something else?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks"

"I'll be back in a few hoursorry minutes"

*~End Airi's POV~*

*~Yukimura's POV~*

"Didn't know you could blush a little, Sanada" I wait a few minutes to tell him that

"I'm not, Yukimura" After Airi left he was looking at the direction she went and was lost on his thoughts

"You just turned to me, and you are a little red"

"It's nothing"

The only thing I did was to laugh "Sanada, you can't lie to me, I know you like Airi, and I really don't care about that"

"Kidding, right?"

"I know you since kids, and I know her since she was born"

"She's a kind person, that's the only reason why she smiles like that if you're trying to tell me that"

"Can't blame her, she's my little sister"

"You wanted to tell me something, what's it?"

"I can't lie to you either, hu?"

"Is there a problem with you?"

"No, nothing's wrong with me; Sanada I want to tell you that..."

*~End Yukimura's POV~*

*~Airi's POV*~

"Hmmm wich ice-cream should I buy? I love ice-cream~"

"Miss, you know wich ice-cream have?"

"Hmmm, give me a...A...Vanilla one please"

"Okay"

"Thanks. Okay, when I finish this I'll go and buy the things Seiichi-nii-chan asked and walk really slow, think with that I gave them a lot of time~"

"There you go miss" The onee-san gave me my ice-cream with a smile

"Woa~ Thank you" I took my cone and started eating it "It's delicious~!" I went to the store and picked some magazines, sodas for Seiichi-nii-chan and Sanada-san and stuff like that. I went to the casher and pay for them "Yosh~ I got everything I think it's time to return, it's getting late" I exited the store and started running with the bags, Seiichi-nii-chan would be worried and Sanada-san angry cuz he's thirsty "Ah!" Somehow I ended on the floor

"Hey! Watch your steps!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Here, let me help you"

"Thanks" This person extended his hand just to help me "By the way, who are you?"

"I'm..."

*~End Airi's POV~*

*~Sanada's POV, 7 minutes ago~*

"I'm worried"

"Yukimura, you too?"

"It's getting late, Airi is not here. Sanada can you go and find her? I'm really worried"

"Sure, I'm also worried"

"Thanks" I went to the nearest store, I'm sure she's there "Ah!" On the corner I just saw...Atobe and Airi...SERIOUSLUY?!

"I'm Atobe Keigo, and you?"

"I'm-"

"Airi!" They turned to me "What are you doing with HIM?"

"Sanada-san, why you here?"

"So, Airi is your name, Sanada you know her?"

"What if I do Atobe? You have nothing to do with her"

"Sanada-san! What are you thinking?! We collided and he helped me to get up!"

"Airi, this guy is not the type of person you should be with"

"And why not?! Ore-sama knows how to treat a little girl like her!"

"It's my job to protect her, Atobe"

"Well, you are not doing a great job, you let her go to the store alone? You sure know how to protect her"

"Ah!" Atobe grabed her by her arm

"Atobe don't touch her!" I was about to punch him-

"Sanada-san!"

"Uh!" Airi was in front of Atobe just on a second

"Sanada-san, I know you want to protect me; like all the Rikkai Dai club! But I DO know how to take care of myself!"

*~End Sanada's POV~*

*~Atobe's POV~*

"Sanada-san, I know you want to protect me, like all the Rikkai Dai club! But I DO know how to take care of myself!"

A strong-willed, hu? Just what Ore-sama likes "Ore-sama thinks she's right, ya know, Sanada on this times girls don't need someone to protect them, just someone to love them"

"You don't understand Atobe, you don't know her so don't speak for her!"

"So why you do it Sanada-san?!" She turned to me "And you Atobe-san, you don't have the right to speak like that nor feel superior!"

"Airi, Yukimura told us to protect you, that's why I don't want you to be with this guy!"

"Sanada-san you don't have to tell me who I should be with!"

They looked at each other other, sure she was angry

"Baka!"

*~End Atobe's POV~*

*~Airi's POV~*

"Baka!" I just started to run, I'm feeling sad and I need the advice of Seiichi-nii-chan. I arrived to his room so I-

"Airi! You okay?! Why are you crying?!"

"Seiichi-nii-chan! I...I did something terrible!" I went to his beed and knelt "Seiichi-nii-chan please help me"

"Airi, clam down and tell me what happened"

I did what Seiichi-nii-chan told me, minutes ago I was so angry at them, now I feel so sad. Sanada-san is a good friend and a special person to me; I just met Atobe-san, so why I did that? I had no reason. Also I know Sanada-san wants to protect me, but Atobe-san doesn't seem like a bad person

"Sould I apologize to them?"

"I don't know if you'll meet Atobe again, but sure you'll meet Sanada, so you have to apologize to him. It's true that I told all the Rikkai to protect you while I'm here, sorry if that bothers you, but you are my little sister and I love you" He was brushing gently my hair, I just hide my face while crying

"Sorry if your pants get wet"

"Don't worry, it's okay, Airi"

Seiichi-nii-chan...I love you too


	2. You opened my eyes-The Prince is here

Seven Kingdoms and One Princess *~You opened my eyes-The Prince is here~*

What should I do? Sanada-san is here! Well, not in my class, but in school. He may be mad at me! Oh, I wish someone comes and takes me out of the school

"Sensei"

"Hai? Nakamura-sensei"

"Can I speak with Yukimura-san?"

"Yeah; Airi-san you can go"

Oh~ Kami-sama thanks! And thanks Nakamura-sensei-wait what?! He wants something? What? I did nothing! "What is it, Nakamura-sensei?" He got closer to my ear...He's acting weird, hope he's not like Shido-sensei from HOTD!

"Puri~"

"AH!" Niou-senpai covered my mouth

"Hey~, hey~! Oh, and Sanada wants to tell you something, come with me" Well, sure he went to the point

"Wait, Niou-senpai, I can't go with you! I'm in class! And I can speak with him later"

"He can't wait to tell you that. Plus, the seniors are free"

"Well I'm not! I'm leaving!"

"No you're not. Imagine Sanada waiting for you with something important; ah~ you will break his heart" I stoped...I can't do that to Sanada-san

"Well, it's Japanese class, I think there's no problem skipping it"

"Good, girl. Now you go with someone else"

"What?! Since when this is the "Discover-the-treasure" program?"

"Ja ne~" He was leaving, I won't allow that!

"Wait Niou-senpai!" I started running after him

"Ai~ri~"Someone grabbed me by my shoulder

"Wha? Hey you-! Ah, Marui-senpai"

"Yo! You ready?" He winked at me...This is bad...Really bad

"I'am, but, Marui-senpai, you know why Sanada-san wants to talk with me?" He may tell me, he's my best friend of the seniors...Please tell me!

"No, I don't~ Saa~ Let's go Airi" Can't belive this, oh well, let's see what happens

"Ne, Marui-senpai. You think Seiichi-nii-chan is sad?"

"Sad? I dunno, he's always smiling. Don't worry Airi! He will be okay, he's our buchou and your nii-chan. Now enter this room"

"Thanks! And see you at practice, Marui-senpai" He just said "See ya". I entered the room "Sanada-san, you here?" I turned on the lights "What the?" This is incredible! All the room had posters with "I'm so sorry" written on them!

"Airi, I just want to tell you I'm so sorry for yesterday..."

"Sanada-san"

"I know you can take care of yourself..."

"Sanada-san"

"But I don't like Atobe! He's not the person you should be with!"

"SANADA-SAN!" He stoped "I'm the one who's so sorry, I said you were a baka when you're not. Yesterday Atobe-san helped me and you were so mad without reason, that I...That I...Well I said that..."

"Airi, if we both are saying sorry there's no need to continue this. It's okay. Wanna hang out with me?"

"Yeah, but not today. I'll go and buy a present for Seiichi-nii-chan, sorry"

"A present? Why? His birthday was a month ago"

"I know, but I thought of buying him two presents. I just got one, that's why I'll buy the second one today"

"I see you really love Yukimura"

"I do! He's my nii-chan after all. 'Kay~ see you Sanada-san" I left the room. I feel so great now! I can concentrate in classes~ Wait, that's not a good thing...Damn!

~~Tennis practice~~

"So...you want me to tell the senpais you're going to buy a present for the buchou?"

"Yes! Kiri-chan, I know you can do this!"

"Why does that sound like I'm an idiot?!"

"I don't know, but please do it!"

"Okay, I'll do it!" He pinched my cheeks "But buchou must be happy with his present"

"Ouch! Donmai! He will be happy with it!"

~~FF to the shop~~

"Uh~ where's it? Oh no! Hope is not sold out" I was searching for the "Collection of Pierre-Auguste Renoir's Paintings" "Oh! There it is. Hu? "At the time I touched the book, someone touched my hand

"Sorry, you can have it" He was leaving

"Wait!" He turned to me "Umm, you want a soda? I think it's a good way to say thanks" He just looked at me "Ha-ah! Or what ever you want is...fine"

"You sure?" He finally talked!

"Yeah, I want to say thanks. I don't think just saying it will be fine so..."

"If you insist, besides I don't like when people is begging"

So I paid for it, went for the sodas blah,blah,blah

"Now I think about it, I don't know your name"

"My name? Oh yeah! Sorry. I'm Airi, nice to meet you.."

"Tezuka, Tezuka Kunimitsu"

"I see, nice to meet you Tezuka-san"

"So, Airi-san, you play tennis?"

"What? No I don't, I bought it for Seiichi-nii-chan. And "Airi" is fine" Forgot to tell you. I bought Seiichi-nii-chan a new tape!

""Seiichi-nii-chan"? You mean Yukimura?"

"Yes...Wait! Aren't you the famous Tezuka Kunimitsu? The captain of Seigaku?"

"I am, you know me?"

"Hai! Seiichi-nii-chan is always talking about you and your team!"

"I see, so you don't play tennis?"

"No, I can't play tennis. I have a disease like Seiichi-nii-chan. I have asthma plus the Guillain-Barr syndrome. Even if I have the surgery and it's a success there would be no point because of my asthma. Plus they have paid a lot for Seiichi-nii-chan. I don't want them to have economic problems. I'm a lost case anyways."

"You are like her"

""Like...Her"?"

"I have an imotou too and she's always worrying about me. I'm not it good conditions too. She's telling me not to do rough things or something like that. It's not a big deal my problem though. Do you think Yukimura is not worried about you? He sure is. He doesn't want to show it, he knows that would make you feel sad. I'm not telling you this because I want you to change. I want you to think about it. It's okay that you are worried about him, but he can't be first always. You can have your surgery and play whatever you want, asthma can be controlled. You are not a lost case"

"Tezuka-san...Arigatou, but I don't think I can stop thinking Seiichi-nii-chan is first. Since his syndrome my parents told me he was first, they know about my disease, but Seiichi-nii-chan is the oldest so he's the most important, he will work with my dad, I'm not that important or great. Still I'm doing my best"

"I see"

"Tezuka-san, sorry but I'll visit Seiichi-nii-chan and..."

"It's late, I know. Say hi to Yukimura please"

"I'll do! See you next time! And don't worry, I'll think about it" He left first

"AIRIIIIIIIIIII!" Hu? Who's calling me? Ah, I see now

"What's up Kiri-chan?"

"You'll think about _that_? About what?"

"Hu? It's nothing Kiri-chan, really. Ne can you come with me? I wanna visit Seiichi-nii-chan"

"Sure, but I won't enter. I have to do homework or sensei will do something bad, really bad~"

"Sure, I want to be with him alone anyways. But Kiri-chan, you never do your homework"

"BUT! You will tell me what told you Tezuka-san. Remember he's my greatest enemy! And I do! Just that I forget to...Eh writte it?"

"Okay, I will. And, how was practice?"

"It was..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haha~ second time I'll re-update this fic ^^; but I hope now it's better and stuff like that, I won't change the format 'cause that's the way I can write. Hope you understand guys, btw I have some information about the fics in my profile so please check it out, it's important! Thanks for following and write a review please ;) if you do it I'll continue with the fic! Thanks for following the story, I'm always doing my best!

Thanks to:

Nispedana-san, you were the first review and it felt so goo~d! And saying that about the summary ^^!

StarrySkies27, glad you find this story cute ^^ and understanding my format of writing, English is my second lenguage so I don't know how to write like you guys, I write stories like they thought me

Rainswalker, haha you think so? ^^ I'll give you all guys surprises, but you have to follow the story

And also thank to the followers! That motivates me too :3 See ya again guys~


	3. Thanks for being thereA plebeian of pure

Seven Kingdoms and One Princess *~Thanks for being always with me-A plebeian of pure heart~*

_"I don't want this kind of life; I don't deserve it...I...I want to live in good conditions" Can't help my mood, I was crying, and why not? I will never play tennis again in my life...I hate this body! And I hate this world!_

_"Hey, you okay? Why are you crying? Girls like you should smile always, no matter what"_

_"Why? You can't smile always, life is not like that"_

_"But you have to defeat the worst moments with a smile"_

_"Even if I can't help it?"_

_"Yes. You'll find a solution anyways"_

_"You think that? I'm not sure about it" He grabbed my chin and made me see his face_

_"I do! And I knew it: you're a very pretty girl" He smiled and laugh slightly_

_"Thanks, hum..."_

_"Saeki, nice to meet you"_

_"And I'm Airi, nice to meet you too"_

_"Souka, Airi-chan, you wanna play? A playground is near from here"_

_"Yes, I would like it"_

_"One more thing, whenever you have a problem or feel sad, come with me and I'll help you in everything you need. I'm always in the playground"_

_"Thanks, Saeki-kun"_

_~.~~.~.~.~._

"Saeki...kun" I still remember him, he helped me when I was six...when doctors found out my asthma, also with my Guillain-Barré syndrome, but since I entered Rikkai I haven't visited him. Well actually I haven't been sad, but he's my friend, I should visit him today

"Airi, what are you thinking? You're not watching the practice"

"Eh? Oh...Hello Marui-senpai"

"Again? This is the 7th time you say "hello" to me. Okay, tell me, you did something bad?"

"No, I didn't"

"You got mad with Yukimura?"

"I will never do that"

"So? C'mon! Tell me Airi-chan!"

"You really wanna know, don't you?"

"Eh?"

"When you add the "chan" it means you really want something from me...and I don't mean candies"

"You know it! Tell me"

"I will if you do me a favor"

"Eh? Wha-what kind of favor? You want some candies? You know I hate giving candies!"

"No. It's not that. Tell the senpais that I went to do homework with a friend"

"Where are you going?"

"I'll tell you if you do it!"

"Okay, okay"

"Thanks, Marui-senpai!"

"Start from-hey Airi!"

"I didn't say I'll tell you now, did I?" I screamed, I was leaving him there

"O-okay, bye" He just stayed there waiving at me

Waaaa~! That was so easy! Okay now I have to remember where's the playground...It was near a school, it had a strange name...R-R-R-Rika-no! That's my school. R...R...R

*~End Airi's POV~*

*~? POV~*

"Stop those lame jokes you say, Davide!"

"Lame? They are not lame. Bane, you-"

"Hey. Who's that cute girl over there?"

"She-"

"This is not the time for jokes, let me ask her" I went to ask her but

"Ah! Sorry, but could you tell me if Saeki is here?"

"Sa-Saeki?" I twitched

"You don't know him? Sorry if I bother you"

"No, you didn't. I know him, follow me please"

"Thanks" She smiled...A cute and perfect smile...DAMN YOU SAEKI!

"Oi, Saeki! Someone is here to see you"

"Someone? Thanks Bane-san. I'm coming"

"So~ you're friends with Saeki?"

"Eh? Oh yeah"

*~End Kurobane's POV~*

*~Airi's POV~*

"Really? Didn't know he had such a cute friend"

"Bane-san who's-Airi-chan?! Is that you?!"

"Hey Saeki-kun, long time no see!"

"I-I...I better get going"

"Thanks, Bane-san" He left "Airi-chan I tought you forgot about me"

"I would never do that, you are my friend, no?"

"Heh, thanks, Airi-chan. So, how are you doing now? How's your brother?"

"I'm doing great! And also Seiichi-nii-chan is doing great, think his rehabilitation is helping him~" It's just like the old times

"I'm so happy, for both of you. Please sit down, he have to talk about lots of things"

We went to the swings where we met "And then Rikkai Dai won! They almost lost the match but thanks to Seiichi-nii-chan and Sanada-san they won!"

"It seems we have to take care of Rikkai Dai this year again"

"Who's your next rival? Someone strong?"

"Maybe you don't know them...Seigaku"

"I've heard of them, and actually I know Tezuka-san. Do your best please!"

"You know Tezuka? How...He..."

"I know he left...He's in Germany now, I met him just a week before he left. He's such a kind person and when I told him I was Seiichi-nii-chan's imotou he was surprised"

"Everyone would, it's something normal"

"Few days ago...Someone asked me if I had a nickname"

"A nickname?"

"You know? Seiichi-nii-chan is "The Child of God", this person asked me if I had something similar...Being me...I don't have it...I don't play tennis and I'm not good at sports, that's why I don't have something like that" Suddenly I felt tears falling

"Airi-chan?!" Saeki-kun stood up and hugged me

"Saeki...kun?" At the time I said his name he hugged me like if I was about to disappear "What's wrong?"

"I told you, I won't let you cry, I don't want to see you like this. I know you're not concerned about the nickname, you are about your condition. That's not important, let people talk! So what if you're not like Yukimura at tennis?! You have something he will never have! You will be better at somethings he will never be! Stop thinking he's the best at everything while you are just a shadow! I know you are not...So please...Please...Smile, when you smile people around you forget about their sadness. Airi-chan...Please..." I knew he was about to cry

"Saeki-kun, I can't lie to you. Don't worry~! I'll continue smiling, for you, for Seiichi-nii-chan and for all my friends. It's a promise" I wanted to do the pinky promise...It's for sure I will smile

"Airi-chan" So he did it too "It's a promise. Also I will promise you; I will be there for you, I will be the one who will make you smile and I will give you all my support"

"Thanks, Saeki-kun"

.-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. You are interesting!-The convenient Samu

Seven Kingdoms and One Princess *~You are interesting!-The convenient Samurai~*

"Woohoo~!" A stranger said "As I thought: Rikkai Dai has beautiful girls~!"

"What's with him? He has been watching us for hours"

"He IS a PERV!"

Even if he listens to the girls, he won't stop that, he just wants to find a cute girl

"Hey you!"

"Hu?"

He turned around and found a really cute girl, blue hair, smaller than him, big and beautiful eyes, the way her hair was done was perfect

"What are YOU doing here? You're not from Rikkai, are you?"

"Nope, I'm not. And you are; a cute girl" There it is again! A pervy look on his face

"Airi, guess you are Mr. Hentai"

"Sengoku, Yamabuki's my school, 3rd year"

"I'm a 2nd year, sorry for calling you like that, didn't know you were my senpai, Sengoku-san

"Don't worry, it was something new for you. So~ you are from Rikkai Dai, ne~?"

"And the tennis team eh...Manager? No I can't lie; I'm not, actually I, errr, I just...I don't know how to say this. My name is Yukimura Airi"

"So?"

"Eh? What do you mean? Airi...Yukimura...Seiichi...Rikkai Dai Fuzouko"

"I don't get you" He blinked in a cute way, he doesn't have a clue about what she's talking about

"The Child of God?"

"Ah~ I know him! So you are his..."

"Sister"

"Ha-ha! I get it now; now I understand why your hair is like that"

"That's not a-" They heard a sound, a ring, that was the bell "I-I gotta go! The practice is almost over! See you, Sengoku-san" And so, Airi started running away. She didn't notice Sengoku was following her, not with that pervy look on his face, but a serious one. He wants to see the practice or...

"Hey, Airi! Hurry, we're almost done here" She was walking fast, she didn't want to run. Finally she arrived to the tennis courts, in good conditions "Sorry, I didn't want you to run, but the practice is interesting"

"No, don't worry. How are you doing, Marui-senpai? Have a new strategy?"

Rikkai Dai will play in the finals, they were practicing as always, they don't worry about it, they will win the tournament; that's a fact, they are the champions, the kings. Teams must be afraid of them, no one can beat them, no one can fight against them, in fact, Rikkai Dai plays just three matches. Sanada is leading the team to their third victory. They are unstoppable! They won't lose! They-!

"Who's he?"

All the regulars looked to the direction Kirihara pointed out, this guy, they never saw him it was strange; there's a fact, he's not from Rikkai

"He's Sengoku-san"

"EEEHH?!" All the regulars where impressed, including Sanada but he didn't show it

"Airi...How...When...Why do you know that?! Eh? Airi" Jackl had the guts to ask. Bad timing I guess

Airi was perfect just a few seconds ago, but now she's not; you may ask why. Girls problems, got it? You can tell she has them, for Airi having her hair like that was a mess...a full fringe...means you're dead, even if you just looked at her. Now is the time when the Rikkai Dai students say there are Four Demons: Data Master, The Emperor, The Child of God and The Dead Angel. She won that nickname for one reason: The Angel is dead, where did the beautiful smile go? Where's the cheerful attitude? At this point she's still an angel, but just her looks; the angelic part is gone, as the other students says "Is dead"

"Eh?! Why should I tell you?! And why do you care about that?! I don't have to tell you guys everything about my life! I have things to do, see ya later"

Airi was leaving, they knew how bad is the situation; suddenly the practice became interesting. But one person was looking at the direction Airi went...Sengoku, you have something in mind?

"He, I don't have to answer that question. I mean I can't make friends? No I can't! Sanada got mad when I met Atobe; Kirihara was red when I talked to Tezuka, and now Jackal with Sengoku! Geez I want some friends you know?"

"I thought you called me 'Sengoku-san'" She didn't expect that...Sengoku, you are dead "But being called like that from a cute girl is not that bad"

"Wha...What?" She was feeling strange. No one has ever talked to her like that "You-!"

"C'mon Airi-chan! I can see you're a good girl. I don't know what's happening but: smile, be cheerful andaah!"

"I don't know why you talk like that! You don't know me, so shut up! I have things to do you butthead"

One thing was sure: Airi has a powerful elbow. Sengoku couldn't breath. But he was looking at her direction. He was hypnotised by her, she was perfect; her looks, her hair, eyes, skin, voice. Man! He just found the correct one. Even her mad side is perfect, he finds it cute

~~At the hospital~~

"Seiicchi-kun, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Please don't be like that"

A normal scene, the nurse asking Yukimura if he's feeling well. This morning he didn't have breakfast, he is not okay

"I see, call me if you need some help"

A 'yeah' was his answer. What's the point telling th nurse: 'My sister is late, I'm worried about her'? That won't solve the problem...Oh, Airi, please hurry; Yukimura can't take it anymore

"Ah, you came. I was worried"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here woo-pee-doo~"

"How was your day? Good?"

"Same; I went to see the morning practice, the classes were boring, the lunch nanny gave me, it was okay, I met this Sengoku guy, I didn't see the practice after classes and I punched Sengoku"

"You had a quite interesting day...DID YOU PUNCHED HIM?! Oh, Airi, I know you're mad without reason, but that wasn't necessary!"

"He was stalking me! A perv, yeah he is a perv!"

Yukimura kept telling Airi she was wrong, she kept ignoring him. The endless story: Airi did something wrong, Yukimura is trying to make her see she's wrong

"Look, Seiichi, I did nothing but protect myself from him. I won't go and say 'I'm so sorry' , because I'm not!"

"Airi...ah, I know you, you'll come here crying telling me to help you"

"Help me? No thanks. I have to go; I heard mom will arrive today..."

"It has been six months since we saw her, no? Tell her I say hi"

"I will. I'll come tomorrow in the morning, take care and rest well, Seichii"

"You too..."

Airi left, she didn't show it, but she was excited about seeing her mom again. Their parents are always working outside of the country and when they arrive to their house, Airi's in school and they don't have time to see Seiichi because they have to go to another country

"Uhhm, hello again, Airi"

"Eh?" Airi turned around...Oh no "What are you doing here? Are you stalking me again?! Why you little-!"

"No, no, no, no, no! Wait! I just came to say I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you, okay? I just...I just found you cute. That's all"

"Cute? You have some guts, I like that. Still I think you are a pervert and you are stalking me. Tell me how did you know I came here?"

"All the regulars saw me in pain and told me to come to this hospital. I saw you going out and decided to say I'm sorry. That's all I think..."

She just stood there, listening to him...What is she thinking?

"I can't tell if I like you or I want to punch you; I'm the Dead Angel right now, it's strange. Maybe, if I see you when I'm normal I can decide how I feel about you. And right now, I have to go home, it's getting late, so I'll see you later...Sengoku"

"Yeah, thanks Airi"

He was smiling and she was leaving. Maybe tomorrow she'll decide something...Her mom is the most important thing now. Finally she's gona be with her mom! Six months, she wanted a hug, but no one gave it to her, she wanted some delicious food, her plate was empty...

"Nanny! I'm home! Where's mom? Is she here? In her room? Where?"

"Airi-chama...My Lady is..."

"Where?! Maybe we can go and visit Seiichi"

"I just talked with My Lady; she won't come, she has an important meeting today in Scotland and after the meeting she has to go to Sweden. Maybe she'll come to visit you and Seiichi-bochan the next year. She told me to say she was so sorry but it was really important"

"It-it's okay, it's her work anyways. I'll be in my room, I'm not hungry so please don't make dinner for me"

Airi was about to cry, she wanted to go and visit Yukimura with her mom, tell her aboher the school and the tennis team; it was impossible now...Yeah maybe next year...

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry! I REALLY wanted to update but I didn't know what to write D: hope is not boring this chapter and you enjoy it :) thanks for reading~


End file.
